<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Papa Cyke by KiAnLake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128377">Hey Papa Cyke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake'>KiAnLake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke for Daken calling Scott Papa Cyke or Pops but soon it becomes something else, family bonding whether Scott likes it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro &amp; Scott Summers (All New X-Men), Laura Kinney &amp; Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Nathan Summers &amp; Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe &amp; Scott Summers, Rachel Summers &amp; Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So it starts....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daken Akihiro caught sight of Scott Summers sitting in the living room, reading his book. He groaned when he smelled his father's scent on the other man. 'I knew it!  He's sleeping with Logan. Does that....' Something clicked in his head. 'Let's have some fun!' He patted Scott's shoulder. "Hey Papa Cykes!"<br/>
Scott looked to see Daken with a smirk. "Oh hello... wait, what did you called me?"<br/>
"Papa Cykes."<br/>
"Daken, I'm not your father. Your real father, however, went out. He'll be back later."<br/>
"So? You're fucking my old man."<br/>
Scott blushed slightly. "That's a crude way of saying it but yes. I'm dating him."<br/>
"See? Why can't I call you Papa Cykes?"<br/>
"No!"<br/>
"Or do you prefer to be called Pops?"<br/>
Scott sighed, "Again, no."<br/>
"You're no fun," Daken scoffed. "I am getting hungry."<br/>
Scott put his book down on the end table and stood up as his paternal instinct kicked in. "I can make you something to eat."<br/>
"Thank you, Pops."<br/>
Scott just rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cookies part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You made me cookies." Daken was amazed as he picked up the chocolate chip masterpiece. <br/>"I'm not much a cook, but I can bake," Scott smiled, warmly. "This is my mother's recipe. I bake them for my kids once in a while so I can honor her memory." <br/>"Aww...   thanks, Papa Cykes. I appreciate the thought." Daken smirked as he took a bite of the warm cookie. 'Wow...  they're good.' <br/>"I'm still not your father." <br/>"But you made me cookies," Daken whined.  "You said it yourself that you make them for your kids which in turn makes me your kid." <br/>"I also make them if I want something sweet." <br/>"Fine...." Daken took the plate of cookies away. "Thank you for the treats, POPS." <br/>Scott groaned. <br/>As Daken left the kitchen, Logan came in with a very amused look. <br/>"Papa Cykes? Pops?" Logan questioned.<br/>"I don't get it either," Scott shook his head.<br/>Logan placed his arm around Scott. "So where're my cookies, Mama Cykes?" <br/>"Don't you dare start that!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was about to walk past the den when he noticed that Daken was passed out and sprawled on the couch. He wanted to leave the young man alone, but something bothered him. 'Damn it... ' He reluctantly went to the linen closet. He grabbed a pillow and blanket. He went back to the den where the young feral mutant was sleeping. <br/>'I can't leave him like that.' Scott adjusted Daken's body so that he could sleep more comfortably. Fluffing the pillow, he gently placed it under the man's head, trying not to disturb his sleep. Finally he covered him with the blanket. 'Much better....' He patted Daken's head, softly. "Sweet dreams..." he whispered.<br/>"Thank you, Papa Cykes..." Daken muttered.<br/>Scott wanted to protest but seeing Daken sleeping peacefully, he let it go as he walked away. 'I'll talk to him later.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can't stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Slim if you want my kid to stop calling you Papa Cykes or Pops, you've got to stop mothering him," Logan smirked. <br/>"I can't help it," Scott stated. <br/>Logan stared at Scott who had Daken resting on his lap. "I can see that." <br/>"Hey old man, shut up!  Papa Cykes is playing with my hair." <br/>"Please stop calling me that," Scott pleaded. <br/>"Deal with it, Pops!"<br/>"Wait...  so how did all of this happen?" Logan raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the scene before him.<br/>Scott sighed, "I'm shocked as you are." He gently raking Daken's hair with his fingers. "I was working on my plans for next week's classes but he came in, complaining about something in his ear. Before I knew it, this happened." <br/>"I see," Logan chuckled. "You're mothering him."<br/>"Okay, I'll stop!" Scott was about to remove his hand, but Daken grabbed him and held him still.<br/>"Don't! I'm enjoying it. Please..." <br/>Scott sighed, "Fine..." <br/>"Good!" <br/>Scott continued on playing with Daken's hair. "Happy?"<br/>"Yes!" <br/>"You have to give it up, Slim," Logan shook his head as he kissed Scott's forehead. "Although I think you're better as Mama Cyke than Papa Cyke." <br/>"No, old man, he's either Papa Cyke or Pops." Daken growled. <br/>"I say no to all three!" Scott yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It backfired...  Cookies part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daken was getting frustrated. Calling Scott "Papa Cyke" or "Pops" was supposed to be a joke, but he didn't expect that it would backfire on him. It didn't help that Scott was treating him like one of his own children, like feeding him food or making sure that he was comfortable while he was sleeping. 'Fuck,' He growled, 'It's a joke, nothing more than that.' Then again, he knew that Scott wasn't a fan of being called that which annoyed him. 'Why doesn't he like it?' The joke shouldn't be giving him mixed emotions!!!<br/>
He was sitting in the kitchen, with a plate of fresh snickerdoodle cookies that Scott made. He wasn't a fan of sweets but those cookies were really delicious as he downed his fifth one. "I have to thank Papa Cyke......   fuck.... I'm really saying it," he groaned.<br/>
"Daken?"<br/>
'Speak of the Devil....' Daken looked at the kitchen to see Scott and Logan walking together. "Yes, Papa Cyke?"<br/>
"Daken, your real father is right here," Scott pointed out. "I'm not it."<br/>
"Slim, just accept it," Logan snorted. "What's the point of making those cookies?"<br/>
"You had complained about me not baking something for you the other day. So I made them for you. I adjusted the recipe so they're not too sweet."<br/>
Logan was startled.  "What?? Those are mine???"<br/>
"Yes!"<br/>
Logan faced Daken who pulled the plate back. "Give that to me!"<br/>
"Nope, it's mine now, Old Man. Papa Cyke never said that they were yours."<br/>
"You heard him just now, bub!" Logan lunged at his son, but Daken ducked with the plate of cookies.<br/>
Scott placed his hand on his forehead. He didn't bother to correct Daken. He was amazed that both feral mutants who were supposed to be older than him were acting like children fighting over baked goods. And he's dating one of them to boot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grandfather and beef stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott Summers barely remembered his grandfather, but he knew that the man preferred a good hearty stew. While he also knew his father Christopher could barely cook, he recalled his father making his grandfather's beef stew on cold days. Now it had passed down to him to keep the tradition. He was lucky that Christopher had taught him how to make it when he was seven years old, and that the little boy had been able to remember each of the steps, even years later.  It was one of the few recipes that he could cook. He preferred to bake like his mother.  However, on cold days like this, he had the urge to make the beef stew. As he prepared the ingredients, he wished that his lover, Logan, were here helping him. But, sadly, he was alone. He sighed and continued cooking. He wondered if he could pass the recipe to Nathan or Rachel. 'But then again, both kids are busy...'<br/>Soon, he was done on putting everything in the pot. "Now I have to wait." He sat down in one of the chairs. He could smell the stew slowly cooking. He realized that he made too much. 'Fuck...  I don't know when Logan will come back..'  He pondered on what to do with the huge amount stew. "And it's almost done too." <br/>But, then Scott heard someone yelling. "Hey Pops, what smells so good?" <br/>"Slim, I'm back! I smell something delicious!" Logan chortled over the sudden din of hungry stomachs. <br/>"Dad, I'm here too," Nathan was quick to chime in.<br/>“Me too!!! Oh!! Did you make great grandfather’s beef stew?” Fearing that he wouldn't hear her, Rachel put up her hand and jumped eagerly.<br/>Scott smiled as he saw Logan, his kids, and Daken coming into the kitchen. “Welcome!  Are you guys hungry?” He stood up so he could serve the food to his loved ones. And yes, he included Daken, as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nap Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long round of target practice out in their huge backyard, Scott and Nathan were sitting on the grass to rest.  They both enjoyed the quiet moment together, no chatter, just pure silence.<br/>
"I'm getting tired, Dad. I think I want to take a nap," Nathan yawned quietly.<br/>
"How about now?" Scott patted his thigh. "Use me as a pillow."<br/>
"Dad!!"<br/>
"Come on, humor your old man here."<br/>
"Hmm...."<br/>
"We don't have chances like this. Come on. I know that you're getting sleepy. "<br/>
"Fine..." Nathan laid down while using his father's leg as a pillow. "Huh..  this feels nice."<br/>
"Good, now close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you up in an hour."<br/>
"Thanks, Dad."<br/>
Twenty minutes later, Daken appeared. He saw  Nathan resting on his Scott’s leg. For a short minute, he was jealous of Nathan. But he ignored it and went up to them.<br/>
"Hello, Daken," Scott greeted.<br/>
"Papa Cyke."<br/>
"Don't know why you insist on calling me that, but please be quiet. Nathan is taking a nap here.”<br/>
Daken scoffed but he laid down and put his head on Scott’s other leg. “Well, I’m getting tired too, Pops.”<br/>
“You don’t get tired that easily…”<br/>
“Well...  I am now.”<br/>
“And let me guess, you want to use me as a pillow.”<br/>
“Thank you for the offer, Pops.” Daken closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.<br/>
Scott sighed as he didn’t have the heart to wake the feral mutant up. ‘Just let him be…’<br/>
“Hey, Dad?”<br/>
“Did we wake you, Nathan? I’m sorry.”<br/>
“It’s fine. Something else kinda did, but I’m still sleepy.”<br/>
“Okay, continue on with your nap.”<br/>
“One more question before I sleep?”<br/>
“Sure, Nathan.”<br/>
“I know that you’re dating Logan, but when did you adopt Daken?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Wait!  Who's on my back?" Scott tried to look but failed. "Logan?" <br/>"No, it's the other Canadian."<br/>"Oh no," Scott grumbled, "Please don't be..." <br/>"Sorry, Dad," Nathan sighed, groggily. "Wade, get off my father's back." <br/>"Aww.. do I have to? Since I'm in this weird fanfiction. I might as well do something. Nathan and Daken are using you as a pillow, so why not me, too?" Deadpool pleaded. "For a guy with a stick up his ass, you make a good one."<br/>“Wade…” Nathan warned. <br/>“Fine, it’s not a stick but it does rhyme with it and it is attached to the other Canadian.” <br/>“Hey!!! I’m sleeping here!!” Daken grumbled as he stood up and kicked Deadpool off Scott, hard as he could. “And you, get off Papa Cyke!!! Asshole!” He went back to sleep, resting his head on Scott’s leg.<br/>Scott felt his back got lighter. “Er…. thank you, Daken….” He didn’t bother correcting the feral mutant. <br/>Daken smiled to himself. ‘Papa Cyke does like his name.’ <br/>“Ow…  Bad Baby Wolvie.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rest Time! Hello Laura!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott Summers was sitting in his office with his head glued to the computer screen. He wanted to get some rest but he couldn't. He needed to finish this paperwork before the day ends. <br/>"Ahem..." <br/>Scott spared a few seconds to look at who stood in the doorway,  "Yes, Ororo?"<br/>"I brought you a cup of tomato soup and grilled cheese here." Ororo placed the tray of food on Scott's desk. "I also got you some hot herbal tea."<br/>"Oh, thank you."<br/>"Your welcome but you need to eat," Ororo sighed. "Just because Logan's gone for his mission, it doesn't mean you should neglect your health." <br/>"I'm....   fine..." Scott continued with his work but had one hand taking one half of the grilled sandwich.  As he took a bite of it, Ororo placed her hand on his forehead. <br/>"Hmm...    You're warmer than usual. You should rest or you might get a fever." <br/>"I say I was...." <br/>"What? Papa Cyke isn't feeling too well?" <br/>While Scott groaned as he recognized the voice right away, Ororo gently chuckled. <br/>"I'm sorry, but Papa Cyke?"<br/>"I don’t know why Daken insists on calling me that, Ororo.” Scott dipped his half cheese into his soup.<br/>“I think it’s cute.” <br/>Scott ate the soaked part of the grilled cheese. “I’m still not a fan of it.” <br/>Before Ororo responded, Daken spoke very loudly. <br/>“Papa Cyke, are you getting sick here???” <br/>“Daken, please don’t call me that….” Scott finds Daken gotten too close to him. “You’re in my personal space.” He felt the feral mutant’s hand on his hand. <br/>“You’re getting warmer here.” <br/>“I need to work here, Daken.” Scott removed the hand off him. “Like I told Ororo I’m fine, I probably need something to eat.” He grabbed the other half of his sandwich. “See? I’m eating right now.” He quickly ate it.<br/>“Soup, Papa Cyke?” <br/>Scott sighed as he saw Laura holding up his cup toward him. “Not you, too…” He accepted the warm soup. “Thanks, though.” <br/>“Daken says that you didn’t mind being called Papa Cyke.” <br/>“Or Pops!” Daken smirked as he saw Scott glared at him. <br/>Ororo cupped over her mouth as she gently laughed. <br/>“No, I do….” <br/>“Papa Cyke, you should take better care of yourself.” Daken interrupted Scott, intentionally.<br/>Scott sighed as he glanced at his oldest friend who looked very amused. He shook his head and drank his warm soup. Once he was done, Laura took the cup from him while Daken took him over his shoulder. <br/>“Bedtime for Papa Cyke!” Laura declared as she followed her half-brother who was walking off with Scott on his shoulder.<br/>Scott heard Ororo yelling out “Sweet dreams” before she burst out laughing. He let out a groan but he had no strength to argue with his lover’s kids. Soon he was in his room. Daken placed him on his bed and covered him with his blanket. <br/>“There you go…” <br/>Scott groaned. “Thank you, you can go.” But he felt someone laying next to him. “Laura?” <br/>“Sorry, Papa Cyke but I’m getting tired too…” Laura snuggled, next to Scott. <br/>“Yeah, Papa Cyke. Jet Lag….” Daken took the space on the other side. “Night…” <br/>Scott couldn’t move his arms but silently admitted his defeat to himself. “Sweet dreams, my children….” He whispered as he fell asleep. <br/>When Logan came back from his mission, he saw his lover asleep with two of his own kids on his arms. “Is that a beautiful sight?” He smiled, he could feel a little black box burning a hole in his pocket. ‘Not yet…’ But a thought occurred to him. “Where am I going to sleep? Those two brats of mine took my favorite spot!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cookies part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel Summers found her father baking cookies in the kitchen. She smiled as she spoke, "Is that one of grandma's recipes, Dad?"<br/>
Scott looked up. "Yup, this is one of her favorite cookies. It's a sugar cookie with a twist."<br/>
"Why are you making them?"<br/>
"I want to thank Laura for helping me when I almost got sick. I could thank Daken as well. But because of him, Laura is calling me 'Papa Cyke'."<br/>
"Really? That's cute, Dad!"<br/>
"Rachel, I'm not her father."<br/>
"Not yet." Rachel teased.<br/>
Scott put a tray of cookie dough into the oven. "No, Rachel. It's not fair for Logan."<br/>
"Aww...  I don't think that Daddy Claws minds it."<br/>
Scott raised his eyebrow. "Daddy Claws?"<br/>
"You don't mind?" Rachel smiled. 'That is really cute! Papa Cyke and Daddy Claws sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!' She sang in her head but didn't want to say that out loud.<br/>
"If he doesn't mind, then I don't either." Scott smiled and gave his daughter a hug. "I also made some saltine toffee cookies as well."<br/>
"Really? Can I have some??" Rachel pleaded.<br/>
"Of course.  But first, do you want to decorate some cookies with me?" Scott handed his daughter some sprinkles.<br/>
"Yes!!" Rachel happily accepted them. In the corner of her eye, she noticed that Laura was peeking in. "Dad, Laura's..."<br/>
"I see her."  Scott pulled some fresh baked cookies out of the oven. "Laura, would you like to decorate cookies, too?"<br/>
"Yes, Papa Cyke." Laura rushed to assist Rachel in designing the baked goods.<br/>
"Thank you, little sis." Rachel smiled.<br/>
Scott watched the two girls for a while. It was a very cute moment that he wished he could capture on camera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thanksgiving cake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was glad that Logan suggested trying out a catering service for thanksgiving dinner. The only thing he made was his grandmother’s favorite cake; homemade pumpkin spice cake with cream cheese frosting. It was perfect for them. It was one of his favorite recipes and it was not too sweet so Logan didn't mind eating it. Once he finished baking, he had to let the cake cool and frosted the top of the cake. Then he was done. He smiled as he thought about the time with his family.   He heard the timer ding. ‘Great, the cake is done!’ He took out the cake pan with his oven mitten. As he put it on the cake plate, he was startled by an unexpected guest.<br/>“Papa Cyke!” Daken greeted.<br/>“Hello Daken, you’re here early. And where’s Laura and Gabby?” Scott asked. as he put a hot cake pan in the kitchen sink. <br/>“They’re in the den, talking to the old man,” Daken answered as he stared at Scott who was cleaning up the few dishes and utensils that he'd used. “I didn’t know that you baked cake as well.” <br/>“It’s not hard. Plus I have a lot of good memories of baking cakes with my grandmother before she passed away,” Scott said, rinsing off measuring spoons. <br/>“You’ve been baking a lot these days,” Daken commented. <br/>Scott thought about what the feral mutant had said. “You’re right but I don’t mind.” <br/>“Papa Cyke?” Daken noticed that Scott’s voice started to trail off. <br/>“Oh, sorry about that, Daken.” Scott smiled. “I was thinking about my parents and my grandparents.” He felt Daken hug him. “Daken?” <br/>“You need this, Papa Cyke,” Daken commented.<br/>“Thank you.” Scott sighed but was happy about the warm embrace. He patted the half-Asian mutant’s hand. “I’m okay, Daken.”<br/>Are you sure?” Daken was enjoying the warmth.<br/>“Yes, I am. You can let me go,” Scott replied, softly.<br/>“Fine but I have one question for you.”<br/>“Okay, go ahead.” <br/>“Do you think your parents would like me, Laura, and Gabby?” Daken didn't know why he would ask something like that, but he was curious. <br/>“Yes, they would,” Scott responded without any hesitation. <br/>“Wait, they would?” Daken couldn’t believe such a thing. <br/>Scott turned to Daken who had a dumbfounded look. “Why not? My father’s still alive. He still loves my brother who acts like a child sometimes.” He chuckled. “Besides, what grandfather wouldn’t want to see his grandchildren?” <br/>“Grandfather? Grandchildren?” Daken was floored at what Scott said to him. “Does that mean you see me as your own?”<br/>Scott smiled as he spoke. “Yes, Daken, I do. You, Laura, and Gabby are my children as much as Nathan and Rachel.” <br/>Daken was full of emotion as he gave Scott another hug but he lifted him up and twirled the man around. “Thanks, Papa Cyke.”<br/>“I’m happy that you’re pleased but I’m getting dizzy here,” Scott chuckled. Finally, Daken gently let him go, making sure that he was on his feet. “Thanks…” He found himself being hugged again but this time, it was by Laura. “Hey, Laura, nice to see you again.” <br/>“Papa Cyke!” Laura smiled at the taller mutant.<br/>“Hello, Papa Cyke!” Gabby smiled with Logan who smirked at his lover.<br/>“Dad, we’re here!” Rachel came into the kitchen with Nathan. <br/>“Hey, Dad!” Nathan smiled. Both Summers children came over to Scott so they could give him a hug. <br/>Logan was pleased with what he saw, his whole family in one room.  As he caught Scott’s attention, he mouthed the words toward him, “I’m thankful for you and your kids in my life.”<br/>“I feel the same way," Scott replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Papa Cyke and Santa Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I saw Papa Cyke kissing Santa Claws!" <br/>This was the very first thing that Scott heard as he was baking muffins for his family on the day after Christmas. "What the?" He took a break from his baking to find out who was singing. Once he saw the mysterious singer, he slapped his forehead. "Good morning, Daken." <br/>"Under the mistletoe last night!" Daken sang with a wicked smirk. "Good morning, Papa Cyke." <br/>"Why are you singing that?" Scott groaned. <br/>"Because it's true." Daken grinned. <br/>Scott turned around with slight redness on his cheeks.<br/>"Hey!!! I didn't sing what REALLY happened underneath the mistletoe!" <br/>"Daken...." Scott paused to warned the half Asian mutant.<br/>"Aww...  Papa Cyke, don't be like that..." Daken hugged Scott from the back. "Come on...   you know you love me!!!" He rubbed Scott's cheek with his own. <br/>"Fine!! I love you, now let me go!" Scott tried to get out of Daken's grasp. <br/>"No, you're very cuddly like a teddy bear!!"<br/>"How do you guys do that? I'm taller than you and Logan. Yet I'm treated like a doll!" Scott shook his head. <br/>"Because you love me!" Daken held onto Scott, "And the stupid old man!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Year with Laura and Gabby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott wanted to get up, but Logan was so warm and comfortable. Then, it dawned on him: there was someone resting on the other side of the bed. "Logan?" <br/>"Slim?" Logan grumbled. <br/>"I don't have my glasses.  Who's with us?" Scott debated getting the lenses or not. <br/>"Is this what you're looking for you, Papa Cyke?" <br/>"Laura?" Scott felt his blindfold removed and replaced by his red shades. "When did you get here?" <br/>"This morning...." Laura leaned on Scott, resting her head on his arm. "I'm still tired, Papa Cyke." <br/>"Gabby is here too, Slim," Logan added. "But, she's sleeping." <br/>"What? Where?" Scott was amazed to see the young mutant between him and Logan. She was using part of Logan's chest as a pillow. "How did I not noticed her?" <br/>"I did tire you out last night," Logan smirked as he stroked Gabby's hair. "I have no problem with how we ended the last night of the year." <br/>"And we have our daughters sleeping on our bed at the start of the new year," Scott chuckled.<br/>"Wait...  does that mean you could be pregnant with my child?" Logan teased. <br/>"No, I'm not!!!!" Scott shook his head. <br/>"Wait..." Laura tugged Scott's shirt. "I don't see a new brother or sister?"<br/>"Maybe, who knows?" Logan smirked encouraging Laura's wish.<br/>Before Scott could protest, he felt Laura patting his stomach.<br/>"I hope I get to see you really soon, little brother or sister." Laura hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Children of Scott and Logan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura ran out of the house to see Scott sitting in a wheelchair and being pushed by Logan. "Papa Cyke, is she here?" <br/>"Shh...  she's sleeping." Scott smiled as he looked at a tiny baby girl. "But, there is another baby." <br/>"Really?" Laura tried to contain her excitement. <br/>"Daken is carrying your new baby brother," Logan answered proudly.<br/>Laura looked around to see Daken who kept a neutral face as he gently carried his half baby brother. "I have another sibling!" <br/>"Yeah...." Daken grumbled. <br/>"Hey, don't be like that, Daken. " Scott gave his son a warm smile. "I know that you're going to be a good big brother, just like Laura will be a good big sister." <br/>"I know..." Daken smiled. <br/>"When I have the chance, I'll bake you your favorite cookies." Scott patted Daken's back. <br/>"Aww... thanks Papa Cyke!" Daken said happily. <br/>Logan rolled his eyes. "Slim, you're spoiling him again." <br/>Daken stuck his tongue at Logan. <br/>"Boys, I'm getting sleepy. I want some rest," Scott spoke calmly. "Come on, Laura..." He, Logan, Daken, and the twins went into the room, but the door was shut in Laura's face. <br/>"Hey! Papa Cyke! Dad! Daken! I can't get it in!" Laura tried to open the door. "I want to help! I want to see my new brother and sister!" She panicked again when she realized the door was locked. "I don't know their names! I want to see them!" She tried to yank the door open but with no luck. "Papa Cyke! Dad?"<br/>But, there was no response. <br/>"Papa Cyke, please let me in!" Laura cried. <br/>"Laura?" <br/>"Please let me in the house, Papa Cyke!" Laura cried out loud as she could. <br/>"Laura, wake up." <br/>Laura blinked as she felt tears on her face. She felt comfort when someone wiped her eyes. "Papa Cyke?" <br/>"I'm right here, Laura," Scott said, softly. "You're having a bad dream." <br/>Laura opened her eyes to see Scott next to her. She smiled as she sat up and gave her father a hug.<br/>Scott returned the embrace. "I'm here for you."<br/>"I know..." Laura sighed and rested her head on Scott's shoulder. <br/>"Is there anything I can do for you?" Scott rubbed Laura's back. <br/>Laura was hesitant. "I don't think that would be possible." <br/>"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Scott replied softly. <br/>"Are you sure?" Laura asked. <br/>"Ask." Scott placed a kiss on his daughter's head. <br/>"Can you have a baby with my dad?" Laura pleaded. <br/>Scott was speechless, but, he didn't want to see his little girl sad. "I have to ask your father first." He nervously smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Is that true?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Daken standing next to him in his office. "You were so quiet this time. I didn't hear you come in."<br/>
"Papa Cyke?" Daken poked Scott's arm.<br/>
"What is it, Daken?" Scott sighed.<br/>
"Why does Laura thinks that you're going to have a baby with the old man?" Daken frowned.<br/>
"I told her that I have to ask Logan first. I didn't say yes." Scott calmly spoke.<br/>
"But you didn't say no." Daken pointed out.<br/>
"All I said was I have to ask Logan first. Plus I'm a man. I can't give birth," Scott groaned. "Maybe I should say no to Laura."<br/>
"You should," Daken pouted. "I don't want no stupid brats taking my precious time with you." He threw his arms around Scott.<br/>
"Come on... I will make time for you." Scott patted Daken, on his back. "I'll tell Laura no when I see her."<br/>
Logan came in, looking confused. "Tell Laura no for what?"<br/>
Scott let out a sigh. "Apparently, she wants us to have a baby." He rubbed Daken's back.<br/>
"Hey, why not?" Logan smiled.<br/>
Both Scott and Daken stared at Logan.<br/>
"Please tell me that you're joking, right?" Scott raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that I'm a man, right?"<br/>
"It wouldn't hurt to try." Logan had a big smirk.<br/>
Scott sighed, "You can explain to Laura why we can't have a baby."  
At the same time, Daken growled as he held onto Scott even tighter. He yelled at Logan. "Do NOT violate Papa Cyke's ass while I'm here!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>